


Don't Look At The Walrus

by MonarchyofFruit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Car Accidents, Dark Comedy, Gore, Horror, Other, Police, Violence, cosmic horror, walrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchyofFruit/pseuds/MonarchyofFruit
Summary: A man wakes up in the middle of the night with his phone being blown up with notifications about a picture. An absolutely irresistible picture of a walrus.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Look At The Walrus

What an odd notification to wake up to, an official presidential message stating one very simple, very confusing instruction ‘Don’t look at the walrus’. It has to be the most bizarre notification the middle aged man has ever received, to avoid some sort of walrus picture. He shakes his head after promptly rolling his eyes then sets his phone down on the bedside table then sinking back into bed and turning on his side so he’s facing the wall. He closes his eyes to get more sleep, he couldn’t be bothered with such nonsense he does have work in the morning after all. A soft sigh escapes his lips but just as he’s about to slip into blissful slumber the gruff man is rattled awake but the vibration of his phone.

At first he decides to ignore it, he doesn’t want to miss any of his usual eight hours for work though he opens his eyes hearing it buzz again and again; with a bit of an irritated growl he sits up in bed and snags his phone off the nightstand. His anger pauses when he sees the notifications, many many notifications from numbers he’s never known in his life all of them sending different versions of the same message boiling down to ‘Look at this adorable walrus’ some of the message spell in a pun some add a few emojis but that’s it it all comes down to this strange walrus. He notices that even that official message he had gotten before has been resent taking back it’s previous request. Having seen a few horror movies in his time, granted none as frighteningly odd such as this, he certainly wasn’t dumb enough to look at such a picture. At least not willingly, in this day and age the man knew it was only a matter of time he knew no matter what he would see this walrus but he plans on putting it off as long as possible. 

With people he didn’t know constantly blowing up his phone with this picture he turns it off and walks out to the living room. It’s dark but strangely not quiet as he can hear a car alarm outside, people, sirens, just a lot of commotion; specifically he can hear people talking about a walrus. The man couldn’t help but ponder the absolute madness of the situation as he marches over to the curtain and pulls it open so that he can see what’s going on out there. The dark room is now bathed in the flickering red and blue lights flooding in through the window along with the light glow of fire. His face is that of pure shock seeing the horror outside, he sees people talking as if everything was normal but their eyes.

God in Heaven, their eyes were bloodshot, bleeding, some bulging out of their skull and others having the gore on their fingertips as evidence to them clawing their own eyes out of their sockets. One in particular deeply disturbed the middle aged man, a young woman, perhaps beautiful at one point, her blonde hair being soaked in warm blood, bones jutting out of her skin at all angles. The human body was never meant to be twisted in such a way yet still work, still be able to stand on it’s broken limbs. He watches the twisted mangled body hold her phone with a pained expression of such glee that he could see her broken teeth in her bloody mouth as she speaks muffled gurgled words while limping away from a fiery inferno of a car that is just as twisted and broken as her. Needless to say the man shuts the curtains with a look of such horror etched onto his face he’s not sure if he could ever make a different expression if he tried.

He turns quickly on his heel making his way to the TV and snagging up the remote before stopping. He knew he couldn’t check the news, the picture could be there, it could be anywhere on social media; he wasn’t safe and he knew that no matter what it couldn’t be too long until he joins those people out there. That’s when he hears it pounding, slamming against the solid oak of his front door and the fragile glass of the windows. He turns to face the small front of his home just as one of those eyeless things resembling a person falls through his window. Disregarding the broken glass slicing into their skin they scramble up, blood and broken they drag themselves over to the man, their legs barely able to support their movements with the bones that dare to peek out from under their knees.  
As they begin to lift their phone gurgling out an exclamation of excitement about this absolutely irresistible walrus from their bloodied maw the man grabs a lamp and smashes it against the side of their head. Their neck snapping loudly combined with the sickening thud of their lifeless body hitting the ground served to nauseated the man a bit, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on what he’s done. With more of those warped human beings making their way through the broken window the gruff man turns and runs bursting out of his back door as fast as his legs can carry him. He doesn’t hear anyone behind him but the pure adrenaline coursing through his veins and filling his body doesn’t allow him to slow. He isn’t sure how any of this could have happened, just five hours ago he was dozing off in front of the TV after a long day of work his only companion being an almost empty bag of nearly stale chips.

Now people are being turned into hellish beings all bent on spreading the image of this… this? He stops, eyes wide and fixated on an electric billboard displaying proudly an image of… something. He couldn’t put sense into it, as if his mind didn’t have the capacity to begin to understand the image in front of him. No mortal words could describe it as much as he wanted to, as much as he searched his suddenly tiny vocabulary for any words that could put a description to the horror and beauty that is displayed before him on this billboard. He feels something warm on his cheeks, tears? Blood? Both? He wasn’t sure he cared, his mind at this very moment was only sure of one thing.

That is one hell of a walrus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my cosmic horror about a walrus.


End file.
